Solamente mío
by esmeraldaxx200
Summary: De entre todos, él cumplía sus espectativas... él era lo que estaba buscando. Y él... pues él era la mano derecha más feliz del mundo.


**Parado a su lado, esperando el momento indicado para gritarle a todos que se callen y escuchen a su ser más amado, su décimo.**

Los mira con odio, cada uno de ellos guarda un sentimiento profundo por aquel que por las noches le pide más, más de él. Todos y cada uno de ellos quisiera que fueran a ellos a quienes les pida eso, pero él… él es afortunado porque es la única persona que cumple con las expectativas del castaño.

¿Expectativas? Claro, las expectativas que Sawada Tsunayoshi espera de su amante: Amable, dulce, cariñoso, un tanto renegón, sobreprotector, aniñado de vez en cuando. 

**Sólo Gokudera Hayato cumplía con esas características… sólo él era a quien Tsuna quería amar. **

**Lástima para los otros, tenían algunas de las características pero si no eran todas no servía de nada.**

-¡Cállense idiotas! ¡Respeten al décimo! –gritó y enseguida el silencio se hizo presente, pero no por que respetaran al peli plateado, No, claro que no.

-Gracias, Gokudera-kun –el castaño le mandó una sonrisa radiante y este solo atinó a sonrojarse, como amaba esa sonrisa… sólo para él, sólo de él.

**La reunión continuo, todo estaba calmado, los Varia se mantenían en silencio mientras que los demás guardianes, en especial dos, hacían su mejor esfuerzo para no quitar al peli plateado lejos de SU jefe.**

Pronto Varia desaparecería y el silencio se haría más marcado e incómodo.  
  
-Bueno… es todo por hoy, gracias por su trabajo –dijo Tsuna mientras se levantaba de su asiento

**Dino Cavallone, autoproclamado hermano de Tsuna, lo abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana y le dio un par de besos en las mejillas.  
**  
-¡Hasta mañana, hermanito! -

**"Hermanito" dijo, pero todos en esa sala sabían de antemano que el rubio tenía más que intenciones sanas con el castaño.**

Lambo y Reborn se miraron y juntos se despidieron del castaño. Este sonrió, ya sabía que desde hace un corto tiempo ambos se frecuentaban… no sabía el motivo exacto pero se lo imaginaba.

Dokuro Chrome y Rokudo Mukuro se acercaron y juntos le dieron un beso al décimo, uno en cada mejilla. Ambos estaban enamorados del castaño pero sabían que su corazón jamás les pertenecería. Hicieron una leve reverencia y entre la niebla ambos desaparecieron.

Sasagawa Ryohei se acercó, sonrió como siempre y gritó un ¡Buen Trabajo Al Extremo!, lo abrazó y corriendo el guardián del sol había desaparecido de la sala.

El siguiente era el más alto de los guardianes, Yamamoto Takeshi. A paso lento y observando cada rasgo del pequeño castaño se fue acercando a este, le acarició los cabellos y agradeció su trabajo para luego, como la lluvia, desaparecer.

El castaño miró con algo de miedo al último guardián, a excepción de Hayato, en la sala. Este se acercó con sus tonfas en mano. El guardián de la Tormenta se mantuvo vigilante pero sabía que no podría intervenir si este atacaba a su amado, ya que últimamente le había empezado a gustar el pelear con el peli negro.  
  
-Gracias por tu trabajo, Hibari-san –dijo sonriente

-"Hn" –"respondió" el pelinegro

**Hibari Kyoya lo miró de una manera tan penetrante que Tsuna empezó a temblar levemente, después suspiró y se dio por vencido, odiaba perder pero estaba más claro que el agua que el castaño no cedería a los caprichos de la nube por hacerlo suyo. Sin más que hacer ni decir, el guardián de la nube desapareció a paso lento, volteando de vez en cuando dándole miradas de odio a la Tormenta y de lujuria al Cielo.  
**  
-Pensé que me atacaría –suspiro cansado –Por fin término –se estiró feliz

-No dejaría que eso sucediera, décimo –dijo feliz –Vayamos a dormir –dijo feliz y ofreció su mano

-Con gusto –dijo feliz el castaño y entrelazo sus dedos con los de su autoproclamada mano derecha

**Caminaron juntos desde el despacho hasta su cuarto, sin soltar nunca la mano del otro.  
**  
-Gokudera-kun, Te amo –dijo de repente sorprendiendo a la Tormenta

**El peli plata tomo aire y suspiró feliz.  
**  
-Y yo a usted, décimo –lo jaló hacia él y sellaron sus palabras en un fogoso beso de amor. 


End file.
